


A Thief's Punishment

by Enigmatisty



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Falling In Love, Fetish, First Time, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Robbery, Rough Sex, Violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatisty/pseuds/Enigmatisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entsorgt, a newly fledged sneak recently inducted in the Thieves Guild, is given a mission by Vex: to rob something the Jarl of Whiterun is said to always keep on his person, even as he sleeps.<br/>Confident and willing to prove himself to the Guild in any way, he takes it and sets out to infiltrate Dragonsreach, unaware that Vex made it up, either to get a kick out of it or to see if he can handle it.<br/>However, he never had suspected things to take a sudden twist, in a direction he never thought of...and what he takes and gives up in the process isn't what he expected it to be at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Entsorgt is German for "disposed". Pretty much hints at a deeper story I'm writing for my character.

Entsorgt waited, fists clenched, as he heard the clamoring and chattering from the dining room, struggling to discern who was who. Two, no, three children's voices, two boys, and one girl, all arguing over who should have the last boiled creme treat. A man's voice, with a matter-of fact and with a scholarly dialect, most likely the court wizard's, was reprimanding them. Another one that rumbled amidst the cacophony, gruff and hard, grumbling at their argument. The Jarl's brother, he presumed, making a note in his mind as he clenched his leather-clad hands and unclenched them repeatedly, ignoring the fact that he could only see nothing but black in the musky space of the closet.

Closing his eyes, he primed his hearing, trying to differentiate between the alternating sounds of yells and babbling mixed with the tinkling of utensils on plates for the Jarl's voice, listening for a note, a clue that would prove that it was his.

"Balgruuf, eh..." The sneak murmured under his breath, wondering about the man he'd been assigned to rob.

He was quite the cautious ruler for Skyrim's main trading Hold, but it couldn't be helped when it was in a political tug-of-war between the Imperials and Stormcloaks. Entsorgt grunted brusquely at this, dismissing the entire idea of the conflict from his mind. It wasn't his problem, and he wasn't here to console the Jarl for that.

Returning to listen to the sounds outside, he heard complete silence, save for a few farewells and good night's.

"May the night let you sleep well, Jarl." The wizard's voice emerged from it, disappearing as soon as it had came.

"You too, Farengar. Talos pray that no dragons catch you in your sleep, lest you go out and greet one!" A hearty voice that Entsorgt hadn't heard erupted from the empty dining room. The thief perked his ears, and quickly sidled to the door. Restraining his impulse to open the door, he brought a finger to it and slowly let it creak aside a bit until he was able to look outside, looking through the crack for the source of the voice.

There he was, as Vex had described him. He had sandy hair that went to his shoulders, kept back by a copper circlet laden with either garnets or rubies, skinny but muscled arms, and a proud and lean physique concealed by a simple velvet nightrobe that stuck sensually to the structure of his chest. The thief also made note that he had blue eyes with a stern, yet irresistible gleam to them. With bated breath, he gazed at his covered pelvis, wondering how large his endowment was.

Entsorgt felt a tingle down his spine, and glanced downwards at his penis, which had become erect as he was examining the Jarl. He sighed, and began to brood, gently rubbing his 8-incher with a gloved hand. The thief had never paid much attention to his love interests, but he was aware he was more for bedding men rather than women; regardless, he often ignored the notion of doing so in exchange for bettering himself through his thieving skills rather than his romancing skills. He was prone to looking at their pockets, rather than in their eyes.

"Perhaps..." He murmured, feeling himself delve into a wild fantasy of taking the Jarl in his own bed, and then stealing this "valuable trinket" Vex told him he'd always kept on his person, even as he slept. Immediately, he brushed it away, reminding himself as to why he was here: he was on a mission for the Guild to prove he could handle these sorts of missions, not for himself.

Running a hand through his black hair, he took in a short, sharp breath, and listened intently as doors slammed shut in the silence, attesting to the opportunity that had arisen.

Now was his chance!

With bated breath, the thief opened the door silently with a thrust of his shoulder, and examined the darkened dining room as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Noticing a set of double doors on the wall in front of him adorned with two ornate knockers that glinted from the faint candlelight coming from the left of the massive chamber, he ascertained that such fancy decor for simple doors could be standard for a Jarl's room.

He walked slowly, careful not to make a sound or make the floorboards creak as he made his way past the long dining table, still covered with platters and plates that had nondescript pieces of food on them, and tin tankards filled with mead and cordials. Nearing the doors, he primed his body and rolled towards it, quickly covering the remaining distance of floor without making a sound and giving himself away. He shot out an arm and placed it on a stone wall next to them, feeling its smooth, cold surface as he stopped his roll and reasserted his body into a sneaking position. Stifling the urge to take a breath, he turned his hooded head, peering around the room for a telltale sign that his venture had been compromised. Nothing but black and the occasional snore. He grimaced, feeling relief flood into his heaving chest, mitigating the dread and adrenaline he came to enjoy so much on these heists.

With a quick movement of his shoulders, he brushed the doors open, making notice that they'd been suspiciously left ajar.

"Hmph..." The thief felt this observation tug at his mind, but brushed it away. He made it this far, and he couldn't afford to let himself be distracted. Not by such a small thing, of course? Maybe the Jarl was just overly carefree tonight after having a nice dinner with his subjects and children?

Entsorgt scanned the room, assuming that the human-sized bump that obstructed the line of the otherwise neatly laid sheets on the ornate canopy bed was the Jarl. Feeling ecstatic, he peered around in caution as to what else was around the room. A closet directly behind him, a dresser with a large mirror affixed firmly on it to the right, a luxurious wardrobe with fine patterns carved into its wooden doors to the left, and a bedside table with a lone lantern upon it, seemingly untouched as it shone a faint yellow light around the room. No sign of a trap anywhere, and the coast was clear.

Edging close to the bed, he examined the bump more closely. The thief deftly slid his hands under the blanket, and felt around for the pockets, for something that felt solid, something that felt like it carried a heavy weight in coin.

However, he felt nothing but velvet softness. Puzzled, the sneak carefully brought his hands out of the blanket, and grabbed at its edge, pulling it off the Jarl...or rather, what he presumed to be the Jarl. What he thought was a sleeping man, was nothing more than a pile of pillows stuffed under the blanket, structured and placed to make it look like a resting person.

Entsorgt felt fear freeze the blood in his veins as he stood rigid, looking at the heap of pillows, dumbfounded.

"If he isn't here...then h-he's..." The thief couldn't help but stammer as he slowly turned his head, fearing the most likely outcome.

"Right behind you, bastard!" A victorious and familiar sounding cry rung out just as the thief felt something hard and heavy slam into his head.

"Argh!" He yelped, feeling hot pain surge through his head as he felt arms as strong and thick as snakes wrap around his neck and abdomen, restricting him from using his arms.

"Damn you!" He spat bitterly just as the Jarl of Whiterun ran him into the stone wall adjacent to the bed, brutally slamming his body against it.

The thief let out a pained grunt as he felt dull, intense pain course throughout his body from the impact, along with a sharp pain jutting into his stomach. Struggling to bring his senses together, he realized that the Jarl must have been hiding in the closet behind him, somehow aware of his presence. Suddenly, he felt himself being thrown at the wall once again. Pain fired up once again across his body, prying his limbs of what remaining energy they had left to fight back.

"Urgh..." He moaned, feeling quite unpleasant as his would-be target loosened his grip around his body and threw him onto the heap of pillows.

"Think you could get me easily, eh?" He whispered mockingly in the faint darkness. "I could see you looking at me from that closet when you thought I had my guard down!"

Digesting this, Entsorgt tried to reassert himself despite the blinding pain overwhelming his body, and struggled to get up. Suddenly, he felt a hand as strong and heavy as an iron ingot drop onto his back, preventing any sort of escape. He whimpered in angst as he felt his arms being pulled uncomfortably on his back and tied in place with a some sort of scratchy object he assumed was a rope. Now he was screwed.

"Tell me, bandit," He heard the Jarl command behind him, his voice gruff. "Were you part of some organization, or did you think you could just cheat me of my valuables to better yourself?"

Entsorgt laid still for a moment, pondering his choices. "I'm not saying anything." He growled, choosing not to reveal anything. If he blabbered or snitched, the Guild would certainly not hesitate to exile him...if not worse. He struggled to spit the words out, feeling flecks of his saliva uncontrollably come out of his numb jaw.

More silence followed this. The thief waited, feeling his heart beat intensely, each beat seeming to resonate with the bed and highlight the areas in his body where he still felt pain, like dying embers abating in the dark of night.

"No matter." He heard the Jarl conclude, a peculiar tone in his voice, sounding slightly of...elevation? Relief? The sneak wondered as to what he could be cheerful about after capturing a thief who failed in robbing him when he felt a hand slap on his ass, squeezing it through the leather of his trousers and sending a rapid jolt of pleasure throughout him. Tensing at the sudden sensation, he heard a faint rustling behind him in the relative silence of the room as he felt the Jarl's hands tug at his garb, almost as though he was searching him, or rather, trying to take off his clothes. He took a sharp intake of breath and felt himself begin to perspire in the rather sultry atmosphere of the bedroom as he felt the tugging on his trousers gradually grow stronger, and felt them beginning to come undone.

"Gods, no," The thief whispered fearfully, dreading to think of the possibility. "Please, no!" He hissed desperately as Balgruuf pushed him further onto the bed and smacked his ass hardly, wincing at the sensation of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Oh, yes," Balgruuf refused, relish in his voice. "I'll not bother the guards of such a pathetic excuse for a burglary, and I'll never get such a chance for this. No one expects a widowed Jarl to court again, when he has children to raise as well." The Jarl sighed, continuing to tug at his trousers until he was able to pull them off quickly, throwing them aside onto the floor.

Entsorgt gritted his teeth, shivering slightly at the way the air brushed on his exposed flesh as he felt the other man's fingers on his groin. Helpless, the ensnared thief felt something stroke and caress his anus, and in spite of himself, let out a loud moan at the sudden sensation that flooded him. He heard an amused chuckle behind him as the Jarl proceeded to squeeze both his cheeks together and rub his tight hole, forcing him to moan louder as he felt the pleasure within him bubble up even more with each passing second.

So much for being a cautious man who overly thought things, the sneak thought bitterly. Hell, he decided what to do with him pretty quickly.

"A virgin, eh?" He heard the Jarl say behind him as he felt his anus being prodded. "You look like someone who has a lot going for him. I'd have thought you'd be a little loose around here."

The thief felt his cheeks grow hot, and growled, not sure how to reply, trying to withstand the pleasure overwhelming him.

"I don't give a damn about anyone," He spat, trying to sound uninterested, failing to hide the agitation in his voice. "Hell, I only steal for the septims."

"Oh, really?" He heard the Jarl reply, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Let's see if you'll give a damn about this then."

Entsorgt heard a blunt crashing sound behind him, sounding as though the other man had fallen onto his knees, and suddenly felt his anus exposed once more, his cheeks pushed in opposite directions to reveal his tight hole.

"N-no! S-stop!" His objections melted into moans as he felt the older man's tongue lick his hole, feeling warm and moist and sending shivers through his body as it slurped at him, tasting him. Unable to restrain himself, the thief moaned and made sounds he'd never thought he could make, as he felt the older man's tongue enter his hole, causing it to slacken against his will and allow it further entry. He let out an undulating, guttural moan as Balgruuf licked the entirety of his anus and slapped his cheeks, relishing in the warmth of his ass and enjoying the taste heartily. He gasped and felt his lungs suck for air as the sensation abated from his body, feeling violated and drenched with sweat. He felt the impulse to break free within his mind, but he felt too drained to do so, too mesmerized by the pleasure.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab at fistfuls of his black hair, pulling his head back painfully. He grunted rebelliously as the sandy-haired man bent down and suckled at his ear, probing it with his tongue and sucking his earlobe. As he advanced further, Entsorgt could only stare helplessly as the Jarl greedily licked and slurped at his black stubble, relishing in the taste, his ginger color of his beard sharply contrasting with his black goatee, their sweaty hair clinging onto each other as Balgruuf kissed and licked his way towards his mouth.

Quickly turning the thief's face towards his, Balgruuf softly pecked him on the lips before he could manage to react or protest.

"Mmmf...!" Entsorgt felt his body tense in response, and tried to wriggle free in vain as the Jarl wrapped his arms around his sweaty waist, quickly preventing his escape. Powerless, the sneak succumbed into the kiss, feeling his muscles slacken as he leaned into his captor, allowing his tongue to enter his lips and entwine with his own, feeling his muscular and slim body touching against his own. The two kissed deeply for a few minutes, unhindered as they both fell onto the bed, continuing to taste each other and revel in it.

Entsorgt opened his eyes and met his gaze with Balgruuf's own blue eyes, parting away from his lips reluctantly as he felt his breathing on his face, his hairy chest heaving and rubbing against his own, his skinny yet strong arms gently clasped around him, one around his shoulders, the other around his waist. He recalled his arms were still bound, and he hadn't a chance of escaping with the way he was now, ensnared by the older man's intimate embrace, and frozen by his stern, yet gentle blue gaze into his own shifty hazel eyes.

No! He felt a voice ring weakly through his psyche, urging him to fight his way out of this, stop staring into those eyes and climb out of the hole of pleasure he was drowning in, and yet, the thief felt a perverse desire to give into it, and bask in its depths.

"You've beautiful eyes, for a thief." Balgruuf suddenly murmured, raising a hand to the thief's face and caressing his unshaven cheek. Entsorgt felt an intense heat surge across his body as he felt more saliva snake out of his mouth, still feeling woozy from the blows he'd received. The pleasure he was feeling amalgamated with this, further clouding his thoughts. The Guild and completing his previous objective was completely out of the question, with the way his captor was suddenly treating him, in such an intimate fashion.

"I..." He uttered, unsure of what to say. "I'm just a common thief. I'm a nobody...compared to you on your damn throne." He cringed as he heard his voice suddenly turn to an envied sneer.

Balgruuf grinned, aware he had begun piercing past his resilient shell, making headway. "That may be so, but your eyes shine of more than common thefts. You've...stolen my heart, as it is, thief." He replied seductively, peering amorously into his hazel eyes.

Suddenly, he tightened his grip on the thief's face and and roughly kissed him, eliciting a muffled moan from him as he felt his lips brush against his tongue, inciting him to bring his tongue forth and slurp at it, enjoying the taste yet again, feeling addicted to it. "For tonight, you are no thief. You are mine, and mine alone." Balgruuf stated solemnly, lovingly rubbing his cheek against the imprisoned sneak's face and sucking him at his nape, causing him to respond with soft, breathy moans.

Wanting to step things up, Balgruuf grabbed at his armor and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side of the bed. Ignoring it as it slid down onto the floor, the Jarl undid his nightgown as the thief examined his hands moving about quickly, clearly bewildered, though his hazel eyes sparkled with desire.

The Jarl felt his boner throb as he examined the thief, lying on the bed fully naked, hands still tied behind his back, making his chiseled abs and wide pectorals more prominently featured as he was leaning on his bound arms, unable to defend himself or conceal his cock, which was fully erect, curving slightly in his direction. His black stubble and black eyebrows added a seductive appearance to his defined face, with those shifty, hazel-colored eyes of his glaring rebelliously up at him, sending a shiver through his body. For a lawbreaker who worked in the shadows, he looked quite sexy, and didn't look the part of one, save for the dirt that clouded his face and a single line of black war paint that covered the skin from his eyebrows to the entire length of his eyes, though they somehow made him appear more sexy, emphasizing the mahogany-colored glint in his eyes. Balgruuf felt his face contort into a lusty grin, wanting to do so much to him and make him feel so much.

Having undone his nightgown, he threw the velvet robe aside, letting his body be exposed. Despite appearing older, he was still quite defined, with a six-pack and slightly sunken collarbones that added more of a sensual flair to his body. Entsorgt felt his eyes pulled onto savoring every detail of the other man's body, unable to deny how he desired it.

"Did you think I would be some fat old man?" Balgruuf teased, amused by his reaction. He absentmindedly tweaked his left nipple and proceeded to grab his erect member and jerk it slowly, arousing the thief and himself as he felt lust course through his own body, wanting to do so much to this seductive criminal.

The thief looked embarrassed, his face flushed a light red.

"Not at all, dammit." He managed to splutter, his mind torn between wishing heartily he could just get this over with and wanting it to last forever. "I assumed you'd be just some tyrant who was on his high horse and thought that he was invincible."

To his dismay, the Jarl only chuckled at this and ceased jerking himself off.

"Well, you're wrong." He replied, suddenly taking on a serious tone. "I make sure the people of my Hold will not suffer, and will make it that Whiterun will stand still in the thick of this war."

The older man suddenly seemed older, sighing and rubbing a hand on his temple, wiping the sweat off it. For a moment, Entsorgt felt the compelling urge to console him or say something comforting, but held it back. He shifted his body so he could mitigate some of the pressure on his bound arms, which were beginning to feel sore from being tied back for so long.

"Then you don't care at all about who wins?" He asked, annoyed at the sudden change of topic. Then again, the thief thought to himself, these Jarls were dolts who had to manage so much on their shoulders and uphold their Holds while all they presumably did was slink around in their palaces and shout out orders, although he was beginning to realize that this was not the case at all. For a moment, Entsorgt felt a sense of pity for him. He quickly checked himself, surprised at this sudden feeling. He'd never felt remorse for anyone, and yet this man in front of him had made him do so.

Balgruuf groaned in exasperation, turning to look at him with pained eyes.

"It's not that I don't, it's just..." He trailed off, contemplating whether to tell the thief his dilemma or not.

"It's what?" Entsorgt sharply pressed on, his curiosity piqued.

Balgruuf looked towards the window, in thought, then peered into the thief's eyes searchingly, deciding that he could at least trust him with this. He surmised that if this stranger truly was a bandit to the bone, then he would've broken free and stolen as much as he could before getting away. Instead, he was still here, listening to his plight and surrendering to his fate. The Jarl could see that this man possessed a heart of gold, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"I feel- no, I do owe both Elisif and Ulfric my allegiance, and yet..." He confessed, sighing and looking troubled, his face seemingly more aged. "I was in love with Ulfric before all this...and I cannot bring myself to simply betray him, but there is the fate of Skyrim as well that burdens me."

He looked at the thief, expecting him to respond with a bewildered stare or an inaudible gasp of shock, but instead, he giggled derisively, the jovial sound swallowed up by the conflicting darkness.

"What's so funny?" Balgruuf grated, feeling his face harden and seethe with anger.

The thief sniffed, and looked at him incredulously, his gaze as sharp as the tips of dwarven daggers.

"That's all?" He retorted, his words as sharp as knives. Balgruuf winced as he took them in.

"What do you mean by "that's all"?" He answered defensively, feeling as though he'd been insulted. 

Entsorgt glared at him, beginning to understand the descriptions of the Jarl being cautious that Vex had warned him about.

"I mean that for a ruler, you're sure as hell being a fool," He growled, wriggling and trying to stand up despite his bound arms. "Letting your emotions get in the damn way of your judgment."

Surprised at himself and at the way his captor stared at him, dumbfounded, Entsorgt bared his teeth and lurched forward until the tip of his nose barely touched Balgruuf's, staring into his eyes, colored the same as glistening sapphires. Ignoring the fact that he was naked, arms still bound behind his back and these strange feelings he felt growing within his bosom, being so close into this man who'd caught him for robbery and violated him. He glared into Balgruuf's eyes and then towards his lips and darted back to his eyes, and brought himself forward and kissed him softly.

"What's important here is your Hold and if Skyrim'll be able to survive this damn war," The thief grunted, feeling dizzy as he parted away. "Not because you had something going on with the guy who's trying to stir up trouble."

Balgruuf looked at him for a second more, digesting his opinion.

"I see," He murmured, taken aback. "I suppose I was being unsure and did let my feelings get in the way." He looked at the thief, and smiled genuinely, sending a tingle through Entsorgt's body and arousing him yet again.

"Just a common thief, huh?" The Jarl scoffed, pushing the thief back onto the bed as he stood up, reminding himself what he originally intended to do tonight. "You'd do better than Proventus as being an advisor for me." He chuckled at his own joke, and stared readily at the thief, who grinned at him, an ardent light in his eyes.

"To hell with that," He refused, wriggling further down the bed and folding his legs towards himself, revealing his ass. "I'm no one's servant. I'm fine with dropping some advice where you'd need it like a rash in your ass."

Balgruuf went onto the bed and leaned down to softly kiss the younger man's cheek, and stared into his eyes sensually, feeling lust course through his veins yet again.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." The Jarl answered, parting his lips and leaning down gently on his hairy chest and proceeding to tweak his right nipple, grinning as the younger man growled lustily in response.

"Don't forget, you will still be punished for your crime." He smirked as he twisted the bit of flesh a tad more roughly, enjoying the loud and pained moan he elicited from his prisoner.

"D-damn you," The thief managed to sputter, breathing rapidly as he felt the older man tightly close a hand around his dick and begin to jerk it off. "F-fuck, that feels so good!"

Leaning down, Balgruuf rested an arm on the bed and proceeded to jerk him off faster, causing the thief to moan. Leaning in closer, he quickly flicked his tongue around and gathered as much saliva, letting it come out of his mouth in a single thread that wrapped around the thief's penis, slathering the shaft with the sticky fluid, a colorless-florescent liquid that contrasted with the dark tan of the head and shaft.

"Ah!" Entsorgt yelped, clutching the bed as he felt the older man thrust his dick fervently, unable to cease the stream of moans that came out of him as he felt the pleasure escalate within him, growing until he felt a searing warmth in his penis.

"B-Balgruuf...Go slower..." He struggled to spit out the words just as the older man suddenly began to suck his dick, taking the entirety of his shaft into his throat. The thief felt a tinge of surprise when he realized he'd called the Jarl by his name, but forgot it just as it was swept away by waves of pleasure, letting out a heated moan.

The sneak felt sweat coat his heating body as his imprisoned hands gripped each other tightly.Gritting his teeth and feeling overwhelmed by the growing sensation, he looked at Balgruuf's head as it bobbed up and down, wishing he could sift his hands through those warm, wet locks of his ginger hair.

He gasped rapidly, feeling his hair sticking to his sweaty nape as his lover began deepthroating his penis, taking its entire girth with ease and then retracting his head, only to repeat the motion and force him to moan more heatedly as he felt himself unable to hold on any longer.

"I-I'm cumming!" He managed to grunt out as he felt himself finally release, unable to restrain himself as he came in Balgruuf's mouth, shooting the entirety of his juices down his throat.

"Agh..." He moaned, feeling exhaustion wash over the pleasure that had circulated within him. He sighed, turning to look at the older man as he felt his mouth retract from his penis, uttering a small moan at the feeling of his lips and tongue caressing his shaft one last time as they held and tasted the thief's seed, an opaque white color that dribbled down his facial hair and chin.

The ginger-haired man grinned at him, running a hand over his shaft and head and licking his hands, swallowing the residual semen left on them.

"Not bad for a virgin," He commented, looking at the thief with unabated lust in his eyes. "Salty, and thick. Tasty as well."

The thief felt far too tired to reply, ignoring the chance to do so with a harsh comment. He took deep breaths, deprived of his strength and left with a peculiar amalgamation of relief and disappointment, peering into his eyes, wanting more.

Suddenly, he felt a hand close on his face, and looked up to see Balgruuf glaring at him, a sadistic glint to his eyes.

"Your punishment has not been fully meted out, thief," He rasped between gasps for air, his hairy chest heaving with each gulp. "You're going to remember not to steal from anyone, and I'll make sure you do after tonight."

Entsorgt blinked and looked at him, digesting his words with a faint feeling of terror growing in him as he realized what he meant.

"By the Nine, damnit, wasn't eating my cum enough for you?" He asked indignantly, feeling his heart pound in dread. This only made the Jarl smile at him, then proceed to jump onto the bed and edge over his body until his dick touched the tip of his nose.

"Suck it," Balgruuf ordered not unkindly, but with a underlying tone of demanding to his tone. This only resulted in the thief fidgeting pointlessly, his body pinned to the bed and arms bound even more and turned numb by his thick, muscled thighs.  
Frustrated, he grabbed at the trapped brigand's head and pulled it hard towards himself, making him cry out in pain as he thrust his dick right onto his mouth, forcing it in.

"Mmmph! Mmf!" The sneak struggled to take the thick shaft into his throat, feeling it brush uncomfortably against his neck and forcing him to gag, desperately trying to push it out in vain. He gagged on it, feeling spit uncontrollably dribble out of his mouth as he looked up to see Balgruuf grinning at him, those irresistible blue eyes of his inciting him, spurring him on.

Surrendering to his fate, he struggled to accommodate the thick shaft, feeling it thrust in and out of his throat and force him to gag noisily on it, bringing forth spurts of saliva each time that trickled slowly down his throat.

"By Ysmir..." The thief heard the older man moan after a few minutes of this repeated sucking, and suddenly felt his hand close down on his hair, yanking his head away from the dick.

He retched at the sudden removal, feeling some sort of disappointment brewing within him mixed with want as the older man leaned forth to kiss him yet again, licking his wet chin and taking his tongue into his mouth. The sneak knew he could no longer silence the growing lust within him, and parted away from the Jarl once more, lines of saliva quickly spinning and disintegrating with each moment from their mouths.

"Please..." He heard himself moan, wanting to put an end to this pleasure and just escape into the night, feeling exposed. "I can't feel my arms..."

This only made the Jarl grin sardonically and proceed to flip him over. He whimpered pleadingly, knowing he was defenseless and trapped with this man on top of him, his hands bound as well. Suddenly, the thief felt the rope around his hands loosening, mixed with the warm feeling of Balgruuf's fingers. Suddenly, he felt his arms be untied, and felt relief course through him as he felt feeling surge through them once more, wincing at the pain and soreness from being tied behind his back for so long.

Suddenly, the thief felt his left arm forced up into the air and looked back in surprise to see Balgruuf diving into his armpit, beginning to lick it rapidly on contact, aroused greatly by the musky smell.

"F-fuck! Ah!" He managed to croak, feeling an intense pleasure reinvigorate his exhausted body. His penis throbbed once again as the ginger-haired man moved to his other armpit, tasting it as well and eliciting soft, breathy moans from him as he felt his warm, soft tongue jab at his skin, sucking onto the hair as he went back and forth repeatedly, jerking himself off until he started leaking quite a lot of precum.

Between these sensations, the thief was able to feel the relatively warm touch of the Jarl's liquids seep onto his ass, sending a tingle through his spine with the realization. Suddenly, he felt himself be pushed back down onto the bed and his ass propped up into the air, feeling Balgruuf's thin, yet strong arms.

"N-no...please..." He whimpered futilely, powerless and conflicted as he felt the older man poke and prod at his tight hole, feeling jolts of pleasure stab into him and spread like a virulent toxin.

"Silence, thief." The Jarl said menacingly, stretching his prisoner's cheeks until his tight asshole was exposed. Bringing as much saliva as close to his lips, he licked and suckled the thief's hole, lubricating it with the fluorescent, consistent liquid.

"In heat now, eh?" He chuckled, moving back and bringing a finger to his mouth and sucking at it, soaking it with his saliva as he enjoyed hearing the thief's quick and breathless panting, aroused by the way his ass moved in and out with each breath he took. Gently, he eased the lubricated finger in, eliciting an undulating moan from the sneak.

Balgruuf grinned, incited by the warmth of his ass, and began moving his finger in and out, making him gasp and wince at the exhilarating, but painful and unfamiliar sensation.

"It hurts, fuck!" The thief groaned, clutching onto a pillow as he felt a discomfort grow within him, feeling as though he had to shit. This only served to encourage Balgruuf's assault, as he proceeded to quicken his pace gradually and elicit a louder groan from him as he felt his hole gradually slacken, becoming used to the steady, almost rhythmic motion. 

"Time for two fingers," Balgruuf whispered, grinning as he eased another finger in, a breath of anticipation escaping his lips as he felt the ring of the thief's tight hole protesting against his assault. He felt an even stronger pleasure overcome him as he gradually quickened his pace, rapidly thrusting his fingers in and making the younger man utter a soft cry, his sounds becoming rhythmic with the thrusting of his fingers.

Balgruuf grasped at his throbbing dick, enticed by the sight of his prisoner's tight, firm ass moving in and out, his hole struggling to take in the girth of his two fingers. He grew acclimated into it, his initial yelping silenced to breathless panting that seemed to blend in with the silence of the room, disappointing the Jarl slightly. He came to love his sounds of disapproval, those breathless moans an octave higher than his usual tone, those pained, deep groans that escaped his throat. 

"Heh, you're a natural at this," He teased, lying down onto the thief's back, glistening with sweat, continuing to thrust his fingers in his ass at a rapid pace. Fastening an arm around his heaving shoulders and neck, he pulled the younger man close to him and licked him on the cheek, trailing a path of kisses down to his nape, where he sucked it tightly.

"You think you can take my dick without stealing anything else, thief?" He whispered seductively in his ear, lining the inside of it with his tongue. Making quick work of it with deft movements and taking his fingers out of the black-haired man's asshole, causing his heaving body to twitch abruptly as they came out. Grinning, he proceeded to jerk himself off, his large manhood made slick with the sweat from both their bodies. Moving his closer, he fitted his dick between the thief's cheeks, and moved his hips forth quickly in a piston-like manner, jerking himself off like this. "Ah!" Entsorgt yelped as he suddenly grabbed at his face and fiercely kissed him, feeling the warm, large member between his cheeks leaking warm precum onto his hole with each thrust.

"Just fuck me already," He managed to gasp between the ginger-haired man's relentless kisses and licks. Almost immediately, he felt the damp velvet blankets of the bed rise up to meet him, smothering his sweating body. Feeling his heart beat in trepidation, the thief let out a slight whimper as he felt the thick head of his captor's penis against his anus, rubbing against it. Slowly, he felt it being pushed in, letting out a moan a semitone higher than his usual tone.

He whimpered softly, feeling more of it slowly come into his ass, an unfamiliar and strange presence. "Shit..." He groaned, feeling more discomfort at the way Balgruuf's thick manhood parted his hole, even more far apart than his fingers. The thief heard his steady, rapid breaths behind him, as he felt the member slowly begin to slide in and out, creating more discomfort and forcing him to groan with each slow thrust, but he began to feel an inkling of pleasure budding slowly among them. 

"Mmm....ah!" He winced as the older man slowly laid down on him, delving deeper into his ass, feeling more of this perverse pleasure in its wake. Slowly, Balgruuf began thrusting his hips back and forth, increasing his speed after a few thrusts, making Entsorgt moan more faster along with the pace. Soon, he felt somewhat acclimated to the protruding boner in him, but still felt an ounce of discomfort. Gritting his teeth at himself, he ignored it, and felt his ass be penetrated, the dick pumping in and out of it in a piston-like manner.

He turned to look back at his captor, who was sweating profusely, locks of his ginger hair falling down onto his face, serving to make the irresistible gaze in his eyes even more so.  For a moment, the thief felt something strange alongside the overwhelming pleasure in him, something that burned in his heart. He had no time to think about it, just as Balgruuf suddenly halted thrusting into him and proceeded to flip him over so he laid on his back. Breathing in the sudden silence, Entsorgt peered at him with wanting eyes as he felt the older man's firm grip on his thighs proceed to thrust his ass partially up in the air, this time facing towards him, his legs outstretched in the air and kept in place with his hands. 

The sneak felt his ass loosen up in anticipation as Balgruuf stood up partially and crouched, inserting his penis once again into his hole. He moaned at the sensation it sent through his body, feeling strange with the way he was positioned and the way more of it was being thrust into him.

"Gods...ah..." He groaned, feeling the strange, yet enjoyable mixture of pain and pleasure return, as Balgruuf's thrusts became less delayed with each second, feeling his dick more constantly.

"No...p-please, no...!" He managed to partially plead and wail in desperation, dreading what the ginger-haired man was planning to do as he winced, feeling his anus grow sore from the constant pressure.

Balgruuf grinned devilishly, feeling himself grow close.

"I'd love to cum all over your face," He panted, thrusting his hips more faster, feeling an intense pleasure build up in his penis, delighted at the way the thief looked pleadingly at him, his hazel eyes glistening with tears, only serving to spur him on. "But this will serve better as your punishment." 

Ignoring the impulse to move back and spray his seed all across the the thief's bristling face, he proceeded to edge over and move his ass slightly up into the air, thrusting the entirety of his shaft into the warm recess of his ass, unable to control the overwhelming sensation in his sex. 

"Ah, fuck..." He moaned, letting go at last, cumming into the thief's ass, flooding his rectum with thick seed, twitching as he sprayed the entirety of the juices he'd been saving up ever since the last time he'd spent himself. Entsorgt moaned, feeling the warm semen slosh around in his insides, letting out a groan of anguish as he suddenly felt the older man retract his pliant shaft, shivering at the way his hole snapped shut, feeling loose, sore, and at the most, worn out.  

"Fuck you..." He hissed, stuffing his face in a pillow, wishing he could just disappear right on the spot. Even so, he shivered with lust at the pleasant feeling of Balgruuf's hand on his shoulder, gently turning him around. He felt small and exposed, and yet, enjoying the way the older man stared into his eyes, his sweaty, hairy body laid out over his slender figure.

Before he could manage to say something, Balgruuf slowly brought his lips close, gazing into him lovingly, before deeply kissing him and pushing him onto the bed, leaning over him and pinning his tired, succumbing body. 

"Mmmmf...fuck you." He managed to snarl, although the edge in his voice was considerably reduced. This only made Balgruuf snicker and nuzzle against his neck, smothering his body and relaxing his own.

"Heh, you should be grateful I went easy on you. Next time, it'll be worse if I do catch you." He replied, running a hand over his locks, damp from sweat, and proceeding to do the same to his hair. Entsorgt felt ticklish feeling his sticky fingers, unable to help but bare his teeth. He brought his lips in reluctance, and returned the kiss. 

"Try to," He growled, a hint of malice scattered across his words. "I might as well try to go for you instead." This made Balgruuf chuckle, and return the kiss in a playful manner. Suddenly, the thief remembered what he needed.

"I know this sounds damn weird," He started, feeling his heart pulse faster under the older man's stare. "I need something you always carry on yourself. Please." 

This elicited a momentary silence from Balgruuf as he thought, suddenly moving away and opening the dressers of the bedside table, rummaging in them before pulling out his circlet.

"I wear this every day, some nights when I turn to drink, even," He chuckled, giving it to him. "You've earned it after tonight, I suppose...unless you don't intend to leave?"

The thief couldn't help but smile, and walked over to him. He brought his face close to the Jarl's, and kissed him softly, to which he accepted. They both fell down onto the bed, content with continuing where they'd finished. Entsorgt grinned victoriously between Balgruuf's kisses and chuckles, relieved he'd been able to complete the task Vex gave him. Even so, he felt uncomfortable, a strange feeling gnawing at him, staining him with an inexplicable worry. Ignoring it, he let it be drowned out as pleasure filled his body again, succumbing to his fate of pleasuring the Jarl yet again with it.

***

"Oh, there you are. I thought you chickened out." Vex drawled, looking surprised at Entsorgt, disgust immediately appearing on her bony features as she took in the putrid smell of sweat emanating from him as he limped towards her, looking as though he'd been in a fight. 

He scowled, taking a seat at the table she was seated at, alongside Brynjolf and Vipir. Brynjolf looked as though he was trying his best to stifle a chuckle, half of his face hidden by a tankard which shook as he giggled, while Vipir tried to look arrogant, yet his features were twitching as though he'd seen Entsorgt give birth to a skeever.

"Here!" He growled, slamming the circlet down in front of her, making the tankards and plates on the table shake slightly . "The Jarl wears this shit everyday, even as he sleeps. How about it, eh?" He tried his best to grin jauntily, unable to purge himself of the urge that'd recently overcome him ever since he'd left Balgruuf on his bed, wishing he could just cuddle with him, feeling his hairy chest once again. 

Vex glanced at him, smiling wryly. "Fine, you earned it, new guy."

This made him clench his fist victoriously and grin. "Don't worry, eh?" He snarled victoriously, glaring daggers at her. "I'll make ya guys a ton of coin long as I'm up."  This made the white-haired thief grin at him, feeling the urge to just stab his overconfident ass taking control of her hand.

"We'll see about that. Brynjolf'll have you up and ready." She said, trying to hide the ice in her voice and glancing at Brynjolf, who looked surprised upon hearing his name mentioned. 

"Well, then," He started, getting up awkwardly from his chair and looking at the two, who were glaring at each other. If looks could kill, then these two would've turned the cistern into a bloodbath. "Lad, with me." He motioned for Entsorgt to follow him, to which he obliged, still grinning at Vex, her mouth pursed tightly. 

"Look, I probly shouldn't have said that the whole mission was a ruse, but you still proved you can handle things like this." The red-haired thief offered, a note of hopefulness mixed with caution in his voice, soothing the other thief's anger. 

"That fucking cunt," He spat, realizing he'd only gotten into this mess for the sake of her humor, and yet, felt fine with it. "She always like that?" 

Brynjolf sighed, and looked back towards the dimly-lit underground pub, and back at Entsorgt. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing. Vex is one of those in the trade who've always stayed in the shadows." He murmured, seeming to wonder himself about her. 

"But enough about her," He suddenly said, smiling at the black-haired sneak. "You're now a member of the family, lad, and it's no use worrying about our members' stories. Come, I'll need you to meet Mercer." He walked to a storage cabinet set in the wall and opened it, revealing a passageway that snaked away from the path to the Ratway's depths. 

Entsorgt looked at him as his shadow seemed to sink into the darkness of the passageway, and felt a grin crease across his face, exhilarated at the words, and yet, he still felt a pang of desire within him, to be in that bed again, to be with Balgruuf again. Gritting his teeth, he ran into the darkness after Brynjolf, intent on stifling this urge as it stabbed at him, yearning to be fulfilled at him. He didn't know why...but he didn't like the feeling of hunger it left within him at all. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, this was the longest piece I've worked on, over a month. I'm glad to finally have finished it, and I'm satisfied with the final result. Although reading back on it, I do admit, I can't help but facepalm when I read it amidst getting hard. xD  
> Then again, the first time writing's always the hardest, eh? Cheers!


End file.
